


Nuestra primera... ¿Pelea?

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección KKM! [3]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Humor, Lemon, M/M, PWP, WolfYuu - Freeform, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Yuuri está listo para dar el siguiente paso en su relación con su futuro esposo. Y todo iba relativamente bien, hasta que el problema definitivo surgió. Nunca hablaron sobre quién haría qué en ese momento, en realidad.¿Conseguirá el rey que su leal soldado cumpla sus caprichos en esto?También pudo llamarse. Esta sería "Nuestra primera vez", sin más, si no fuera porque no podíamos ponernos de acuerdo en quién se lo metería a quien.Lástima que suena menos romántico.YUURI'S POV. R18. Lemon. Yuuram vs. Wolfyuu





	Nuestra primera... ¿Pelea?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our first... Problem?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254137) by [PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH). 



> Originalmente, esta historia la escribí en inglés, así que al pasarla al español me doy cuenta de lo simple que intenté mantenerla comparada con las que hago usualmente. No estoy enfadada con el resultado, pero creo que es raro LOL. Aun así es divertida, eso si les puedo decir. Espero la disfruten :D  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Kyou Kara Maou](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-kyou-kara-maou.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

 

 

 

.

.

.

.

YUURI'S POV.

Creo que tenemos un _problema_ _justo aquí._

Desde el momento en que tomamos el primer paso en esta relación sabía que nos enfrentaríamos a alguna especie de reto que no podríamos solucionar fuera de la habitación. Y finalmente aquí estamos.

—Estás totalmente equivocado si crees que me rendiré en esto solamente porque eres más lindo que yo...

¿En qué mundo es así, exactamente, Wolfram? Cierto. Es esta exacta dimensión que no termino de entender. ¿Cómo un joven japonés podría alguna vez ser más guapo que este hermoso ángel? Sigo sin saberlo.

—Estás diciendo ese tipo de cosas de nuevo... Te juro que si estuviésemos en Japón, todos perderían la cabeza por ti. No por mí.

**—No estamos en Japón.**

Y no puedo refutarlo, por supuesto.

Nos quedamos en silencio por minutos que parecen más bien horas. De alguna manera, este chico guapo ha aceptado mis sentimientos por él, de alguna forma conseguí que esta relación avanzara lo suficiente como para tener esta clase de intimidad con él. Sí, todavía no llegamos a _ese_ punto, y yo estaba listo para intentar eso mismo esta misma noche cuando dimos con **el** problema. La verdad, tengo que admitirlo ahora mismo. Fui un ingenuo al pensar que este orgulloso hombre sería lo suficientemente blando como para dejarme liderar nuestra primera vez. O cualquier otra, para ser honesto.

—Así que... Tu sí que has pensando en _esto_ antes...

No es que esté preguntando realmente, pero él responde de todos modos.

—Claro que lo he pensando. ¿Cómo sino piensas que funcionan las fantasías?

Desearía tener una respuesta a eso.

—O... Quizá... ¿Nunca llegaste tan lejos, ni en tu sueños? ¿Es eso?

Wolf, a veces, juro que te odio.

—Eres realmente lindo.

Quizá todo este asunto sería mucho menos vergonzoso si no estuviéramos ya desnudos, o si él no estuviera otra vez sobre mí. El hecho de que mi cuerpo responda al calor de este demonio me hace sentir ansioso.

—Pensé que tú...

Maldita sea, ¿cómo puedo ponerlo en palabras?

—¿Por qué?

Gracias. En serio agradezco que puedas entenderme sin que me hagas decirlo en voz alta.

—Bueno, a veces actúas algo femenino...

Oh no. Esa mirada tuya no es buena.

—¿Cuándo?

Esa voz tampoco lo es.

Por favor, mueve tu maldita pierna de entre las mías. Si sigues moviéndote así terminaré llorando por los puros nervios.

—En la noche... Sobre todo cuando estamos solos.

—¿Cómo?

Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero incluso cuando estoy aquí atrapado mi cuerpo adolescente usa este encuentro para que mi temperatura aumente.

—Te gusta dormir con esa cosa puesta...

**—A ti te gusta _esa_ cosa.  
**

Por favor no digas eso tan fácilmente.

—Yuuri... En serio eres un pervertido.

—¡No lo soy!

La sonrisa en sus labios es peligro puro. Detente. ¿Por qué puedo ver la travesura escrita en tus ojos? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No te atrevas a dejarme cuando estoy así de caliente!

—Si uso el neglige ahora, ¿me dejarás hacerlo...?

¡No preguntes ese tipo de cosas cuando ya lo estás decidiendo solo!

—¡¿Cómo podría?! ¡Es algo pervertido! ¡Tu eres un pervertido!

**Oh Dios**. Tiene esa sonrisa de nuevo.

—Tu cuerpo es muchísimo más honesto que tu.

Intento cubrirme con las sábanas cuando ha subido otra vez a la cama junto a mí. Es más rápido que yo, sus manos están ahora abriendo mis piernas, exponiéndome a sus ojos. No es bueno para nada.

—Yuuri. Estás temblando...

Besa mis muslos. Yo no puedo pronunciar palabra.

—Con esa expresión en tu rostro, no pareces un novato en lo absoluto...

—Ummm...

¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa, Shibuya Yuuri? ¡Actúa como un hombre!

—Es algo sexy... Pero te prefiero siendo lindo...

**Carajo, cuánto odio a este hombre.**

Sus labios están cerca de ese punto donde mi cuerpo está más caliente. Pero no hace nada por tocarlo. Mi respiración es un desastre. Mi cara debe serlo también. Todo mi cuerpo es... ¡Solamente chúpalo, por favor!

—Sí... Ese tipo de expresión...

Nunca había alcanzado un tono tan agudo antes. En el momento en que siento su boca allí he perdido el control. Mi cabeza se va hacia atrás, mis manos juguetean con las sábanas cercanas a ellas, y mi voz va quebrándose más y más mientras pasan los segundos. Puedo escuchar el sonido de sus labios lamiéndolo, e ignoro mis propios gemidos concentrándome en cómo ésto se siente.

Esta "guerra" en la que he estado pensando ha terminado. Yo estoy derrotado. Perdí. ¿Puedes escucharme, Wolfram? Me rindo. Oficialmente.

Gimoteo de una manera no muy honorable cuando sus dedos llegan hasta mi trasero.

**Oh, jódete.**

—¿Yuuri...?

¿¡Así que ahora sí quieres mi permiso!?

—Solo hazlo... Pero no pares allí...

¡¿En serio estás riéndote de mí en este momento?! ¡¿Justo frente a mi miembro?!

—Como ordene, majestad...

Pretendo decir algo no muy amable ante eso cuando su dedo está dentro de mí. Es raro, pero no tan malo.

_—Ahm..._

¿Por qué mi cuerpo está traicionándome de esta manera, haciendo esa clase de sonidos? Wolfram. Te lo pido por Shinou. Deja de burlarte de mí.

_—Wolfram...  
_

Bueno, eso está mejor. Una palabra, por lo menos.

—Si dices así mi nombre, no puedo prometer que seré dulce contigo...

Pon esa boca sobre mí de nuevo, tú, orgulloso príncipe, y, por una vez, cállate. Sigue trabajando sobre mí... Oh, espera. ¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Se siente bien?

Cuando mueve su dedo de la misma manera, yo jadeo. Eso es todo. Estoy renunciando a todo mi honor y orgullo luego de esto.

—tra... Otra vez...

Él lo hace.

**_—Wolfram.._**.

No sé cómo me las he arreglado para mirarle en medio de esta montaña rusa de sensaciones, pero, ciertamente algo le he provocado. Está mirándome con más fuego del que le he visto nunca.

Observándolo entre mis piernas, usando esa absurda pijama, con su boca a unos centímetros de mi pene, mirándome con los ojos llenos de deseo.

_—Yuuri..._

**Oh, jódeme.**

_—Wolf...  
_

Espera, ¿acabo de suplicarle?

El sonido de su boca liberando mi pene es tan claro como un "ploc". Está acercándose a mi cara. Cuando me besa siento otro dedo ahí abajo.

—Umm...

Alguien, quien sea, deténgame.

—Maldición, Yuuri... No estás ayudándome...

¡Lo lamento! Esta es mi primera vez haciendo algo como esto con una persona que no soy yo. Y se siente bien. Mejor de lo que había estado esperando.

—Deja de ser tan suave conmigo...

—Novato...

—No soy una de tus damas, príncipe...

Muerde mis labios mientras sus dedos abandonan mi cuerpo.

—Nunca debiste decir eso...

¿Por qué no? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? De acuerdo. Estás quitándote esa cosa de nuevo, y ahora estás desnudo otra vez. Te perdono.

—Muévete.

¿Por qué mi cuerpo obedece tan fácilmente sus órdenes? Estoy boca abajo, y puedo sentir sus dedos acariciando mi espalda. Sus manos están sobre mis nalgas.

—Me pregunto...

¿Tu voz siempre ha sido así de sensual?

—Cómo lucirá aquí...

Mi cuerpo entero tiembla.

—Si yo...

¿¡Acabas de nalgearme!?

—¡Wolf!

¿¡Lloriquee!? ¡¿Qué carajo está mal conmigo?!

—Qué lindo...

¡No digas eso! ¡Espera!

**—Argh...**

Tú, maldito hijo de... ¡Dos veces! Me nalgeaste dos veces. Acabas de nalgearme dos veces en un día. Y yo solo pude gemir cuando sus manos tocaron la irritada piel de mi trasero.

Oh, mierda. No solo está tocándolo, en realidad está separando mis nalgas. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

—Relájate, o esto podría doler...

No estás ayudando. ¿Y cuándo te acercaste tanto a mi cuello? ¡No me muerdas! Oh. No es una mordida. Eso está mejor.

—Bésame...

Gracias a Dios sueno mejor que antes. He entendido mi propio susurro. Él está sonriendo de nuevo mientras me ayuda a mover la cabeza un poco más, permitiéndole alcazar mis labios.

—Yuuri...

Me encanta cuando pronuncias mi nombre de esa manera.

Me relajo un poco cuando su mano alcanza la mía. Mi cabeza ha ido directo a la almohada, escondiendo los colores que cubren mi rostro. Inclusive mis orejas se están en llamas. Se siente extraño. Pero no duele tanto como sospechaba.

En realidad se siente bien, de alguna manera.

Wolfram continúa besándome el cuello y la espalda, una de sus manos sostiene la mía y la otra está ahora en mi pecho.

Me inclino en su dirección, temblando. Se siente mejor que antes.

Estoy por pedirle que toque algo más abajo en mi cuerpo, específicamente que se ocupe del calor entre mis piernas, cuando sus dedos atrapan uno de mis pezones.

Siempre creí que era un cliché total en la pornografía japonesa, pero henos aquí. No voy a pensar demasiado en el hecho de que mis piernas se abrieron más que antes, o que mi boca está haciendo sonidos a los que no puedo dar nombre.

Por suerte para mí, él no se burla de esto, simplemente se entretiene jugando con los nuevos detalles que ha encontrado.

Empieza a moverse dentro de mí. Intento no llorar. Por menos de un segundo pienso en que esto tampoco es tan falso como pensaba. Se siente increíble. El cielo está en la punta de mis dedos. Es bueno. No. Mejor que bueno. Es el cielo mismo. Mi propio paraíso.

—Wolfram...

No me interesa si sueno raro, o que tan ansioso estoy. Quiero que él sepa lo que siento en este momento.

Él está gimiendo directo en mi oído y yo podría venirme solamente con ese sonido. Este hombre es mi demonio personal. Mi propio infierno.

Lo deseo.

Lo quiero.

No voy a dejarlo ir.

¿Por qué me tomó tanto tiempo dejarlo hacer este tipo de cosas conmigo?

A partir de ahora, por favor usa este cuerpo como mejor te parezca.

—Wolf...

—Yuuri...

Eso es malo. En serio deseo ver tu cara ahora mismo.

Es probable que él pensara lo mismo, porque se las ha arreglado para detenerse justo antes de ayudarme a cambiar de posición. Estoy completamente seguro de que no soy tan flexible como para hacer esto, y quizá me dolerá más tarde, pero ahora mismo no me importa cómo lo hicimos. Tomó mis piernas y las colocó sobre sus hombros.

Juro que entrenaré para las malditas olimpiadas de gimnasia luego de esto.

Esta vez casi suelto un grito cuando entró en mí. Duele, pero la excitación es mayor, y continúa creciendo a cada movimiento que él hace.

Rómpeme. No me importa. Esa expresión de tu rostro hace que valga la pena. Estás tan cerca, y yo también me siento a punto.

Mi mano busca su cuello, y le obligo a acercarse. Le beso, él me regresa el beso con todavía más lujuria. Sus manos perdidas entre los dos sitios que deseo que toque. 

Tus ojos me advierten, pero no estoy pensando correctamente en este instante. Bésame. Tócame. Acaba conmigo.

Pero nunca te atrevas a dejarme.

—Te amo...

_**Carajo, cuánto amo a este hombre.** _

Me vengo gritando su hombre, y puedo sentir que hace lo mismo dentro de mí.

Nunca veré porno de la misma manera.

Cuando sale de mi cuerpo y se deja caer a un lado mío sobre la cama, yo no puedo moverme con esa misma facilidad. Mis músculos continúan tensos, pero todo mi cuerpo empieza a relajarse.

Nunca volveré a tocarme de la misma manera.

Nos mantenemos callados por algunos minutos. Busco su cuerpo cuando mis brazos van a su alrededor. Wolfram no rechaza mi abrazo, e incluso me sorprende cuando deja un beso en mi cabeza. Me sonrojo.

—Tú no puedes evitar ser un caballero, incluso ahora, ¿verdad?

Está bastante adormilado para este punto.

—¿Te molesta?

La manera en que sus dedos están ahora sobre mi trasero no es gran sorpresa. Actuando como un príncipe incluso cuando eres un pervertido.

¿Qué puedo decir? Básicamente le pedí que me follara con el negligé puesto, y él lo hizo.

—Eres único...

—Lo sé...

Príncipe egoísta.

Estoy seguro de que para este momento está lo suficientemente cansado, esa es la única razón por la cual me atrevo a hablar de nuevo.

—También te amo.

Me ha dado un susto de muerte cuando se ríe por lo bajo.

—Lo sé.

Carajo, cuánto odio a este hombre. En serio.

—Que te jodan.

—No en esta vida, enclenque...

Tanto como lo amo.

—¡No me digas enclenque!

Algún día, lo prometo. Tendré mi venganza.

 

No que esté interesado en que intercambiemos esto ahora, para ser honesto.

 

 


End file.
